Daugon
Daugon (Dow-gahn) is located to the southwest of Taphran and south of Faidor. It is the largest nation of the Confederacy, with its southern reaches being just north of the Aetorg lands and K'vesten. The terrain of Daugon is similar to the rest of the northlands, mad up of mostly well-traveled hill and forest. However, the terrain of Daugon tends to be rockier and of higher elevation than that of its neighbors. Because fo this, their main agricultural products are their herding animals.The Daugonan people are strong and bold, and their society focuses on herding, trade, and the production of masonry and carpentry. Centuries ago, Daugon entered into a war with Taphran, driven by a desire for conquest, pressure from the south, and the rhetoric of certain high-ranking members of the Daugon rulership. After years of intense conflict, Daugon suffered several decisive losses against the forces of Taphran and their allies, and the war came to an end. This, along with the fall of the corrupt and warmongering governors, ushered in an era of peace and led to the beginnings of the Northland Confederacy. Oddly enough, Daugon's lowest moments were not during their defeat by Taphran, but years later, when the sudden and ruthless expansion of the Aetorg devastated the country. A joint army, taken from across the Confederacy and led by the Taphrani hero-to-be Seth Kaizoak, pushed back the Aetorg and eventually managed to continue past to K'vesten with the help of a few Aetorg defectors. In K'vesten, the regime of the dark magisters that had corrupted both the Aetorg and the former Daugonan governors was struck down. After that, many more years of peace were to come, and the Confederacy was officially formed. Since that time, Daugon, Faidor, and Taphran have been staunch allies and trade partners. Daugon remains wary of their Aetorg neighbors to the south, however, and while relations remain peaceful, they do not fully trust the lizardmen of the fen. Daugonan culture is rich with legends and tales of their past. While their craftsmen do not have quite the knack for clothwork that the dying nation of Marujai holds, Daugonan family and community tapestries are often made and proudly displayed in homes. Daugon even has a particular autumn festival that centers around storytelling and the sharing of food, company, and tales of worthy deeds. This festival has been shared somewhat with neighboring countries, but it remains solidly a part of Daugonan culture. Despite the peaceful recent history that Daugon shares with Taphran, the brief rule of the Sentarel regime brought new tensions between the two allies, as Taphran demanded higher rates of tariff on trade and several stretches of land at the Taphrani-Daugonan border. These tensions, along with similar issues raised between Taphran and other nations, were alleviated with the overthrow of the Sentarel regime and the reinstatement of the Kaizoak royal family. In the days since then, diplomatic relations among the Confederacy have returned to normal, and relations with the elves of Arlaven, the dwarves, and the tumultuous land of Binturia have also improved significantly on the heels of similar motions by Taphran. Category:Places